


Back massage

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: Jim, Corey and Joey get back to their hotel room after getting drunk after the show. Some of them have more ulterior motives then others.





	Back massage

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2003. 
> 
> I had plans for this one, but they insisted on not following them. Plot bunnies are bad!

  
  
Joey unsteadily walked out of the elevator and into the hotel hall. Behind him, James hauled Corey up on his back again and followed just as unsteadily, grumbling under his breath about stupid ideas, stupid band mates and above all stupid him. Thankfully Corey decided not to argue with him about it.  
  
It had been a bad idea to follow the Superball’s idea, he’d known it even before Corey had turned to him with this huge shit-eating grin of his and proceeded to convince him. And of course Corey being Corey and himself being himself, he’d let himself be convinced. But when Corey had tripped and twisted his ankle bad enough that he couldn’t be expected to finish the walk back to the hotel by himself, the whole situation had graduated from unpleasant to nightmarish.  
  
“You so owe me on this one, dude. You better make it worth my pain!”  
  
Corey sniggered lowly in his ear. “And what about my pain?”  
  
“T’s not your fucking back that’s slowly being destroyed! And fucking walking even got me to sober up…”  
  
A few feet away, Joey was waiting for them with a broad grin, in front of his open hotel room.  
  
“Come on Jimmy, stop whining! Me and Corey promised we’d give you a back massage and if you get in, that’s exactly what we’ll give you.”  
  
The tall guitarist grumbled something that could have been translated as _M’not fucking whining._ But he didn’t have to be told twice where to go. In one last effort, he dragged himself and Corey into the room and all the way up until he could drop himself onto the big double bed that Joey always managed to get, despite being the smallest.  
  
Corey’s body on his back crushed him against the bed and, for a fleeting moment of panic, James wondered if he was going to die choking on a fucking hotel pillow. But Corey rolled over and he was able to breath again. The bed sagged a bit on the other side as Joey crawled up on it.  
  
“C’mon! Off with your shirt!”  
  
Corey grinned broadly and watched appreciatively as Jim pulled off his tee-shirt all the while grumbling about bossy people. James grumbled quite a lot, especially when he was drunk or tired which was the case on both accounts at the moment.  
  
While Joey threw James’s discarded tee-shirt across the room, Corey moved closer, careful to keep his injured ankle well out of the way, so that he could trail a finger down Jim's creamy white skin. When he reached the small of the tall man’s back, he realised goose bumps were spreading in the wake of his finger. Smiling slyly, he repeated the motion, delighted to see James’s back arching minutely into it.  
  
Looking up, Corey found Joey biting his lip while watching them intently. Tilting his head to the side, he raised an eyebrow and brought his other hand to James’s back so that he could start massaging him properly. A second later, Joey was perched on James's ass, concentrating on getting the kinks out of the tall guitarist’s spine.  
  
Working together with strong fingers, it wasn’t long until they had Jim moaning unashamedly in the pillow. Corey grinned and made his touches softer, slowly but surely getting James to arch up like a big cat. So he was taken completely by surprise when James suddenly froze.  
  
“Get the fuck off me. Get the _fuck_ off me. Get the FUCK off me!”  
  
Trying to understand what was happening, Corey looked over to Joey. The small man was sitting in a way that could only mean that he’d been rocking his hips down into James’s ass. The singer hesitated between laughter and resignation, just as Jim violently bucked up, sending Joey off him, then jumped to his feet and literally flew out of the room.  
  
Corey sniggered lowly. “You moved too quick man.”  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. “Well, the way he was moving t’was hard not to, f’you know what I mean…”  
  
The singer laughed and rolled on the bed so that he would be closer to the drummer.  
  
“I guess we’ll have to find something else to release the tension then…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me : [incredizort](https://incredizort.tumblr.com/)


End file.
